


Highland Adventures

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Farming Life, Gen, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: After Patrick suffers another breakdown, Shelagh decides that a change of scenery would help so she moves the family to her old farm in Scotland, where chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. To Be In The Great Outdoors

He really wasn’t in the mood. All he wanted was to curl up in bed and try his self-help techniques. Not to be hauled across the country for fresh air, recuperation and being stuck in the middle of bloody nowhere. Shelagh and her wonderful ideas. His head leant across the cold glass as Shelagh was driving like a maniac down the dual carriageway. They got up early to beat the traffic and get all the suitcases in the car.

Angela and Timmy were fast asleep, which he supposed was one good thing. Them squabbling would break whatever sanity he had left. Shelagh understood Patrick’s mood. After being released from Northfield, he had just started to become his normal self. She knew that he had good days and bad days. In all fairness, she was worried about him. Patients took up most of his time nowadays. She barely saw him at all. Most of the nights, he didn’t come home as he fell asleep at the surgery. The locum doctor would take over the duties while they were away so the ladies would be in safe hands. The trip would be an enlightening experience for all the family, a chance to be in the great outdoors, away from the smog and lung problems of London.

**“Come on, Patrick. It’ll be fun.”**

He knew it could be, but it was the fact that it took so much effort travelling all the way there. He wanted to be around people or at least be in a sunnier climate. Scotland had a reputation of having unpredictable weather. It didn’t just rain, it down poured. Instead of light snow, it was a blizzard. He hoped, at least, that the house was modern and not some shack with barely any heating. If it was, they would go straight home. Sod the sabbatical.

**“It’s gonna be awful, Shelagh.”**

**“Nonsense. Admittedly, it does sound a bit of a stretch, but the peace and quiet will do you the world of good.”**

**“I hope so.”**

**“Besides, you have me, Angela and Timmy right beside you.”**

**“I do.”**

The rest of the journey sat out in silence. Shelagh didn’t know what to say to him. What could she say? That everything was going to be alright? That he was going to get better?

The workings of the mind were strange to her. Patrick never really talked to her about his time in Malta or what happened that got him committed. He didn’t want to burden her with it. The rain began to let up and the sun made an appearance by peeping through the clouds. It lifted Patrick’s mood a little as the atmosphere wasn’t so dismal.

Realising that they have been travelling for a solid 3 hours. Looking for one of those new service stations, Shelagh saw that there was one within 2 miles. She didn’t show it, but she was having second thoughts. Was this all really a big waste of time? She shook the feelings away. It was her anxiety creeping in. Everything would be alright. She hoped.

….

This was a bad idea. The house was alright, apart from a leaky roof where Timmy would be sleeping. Angela screamed when she saw the cows and managed to lock herself in the car. Patrick spent hours trying to get the mechanism loose. The nearest shop was half a mile away and it was pouring down. Overwhelmed by it all, Patrick went to his room and bolted the door. Cursing and smashing of objects emanated from the door, prompting Timmy to cover Angela’s ears.

**“Is Daddy alright, Mummy?”**

**“He’s just going through a rough time, dear. We just have to try and make it easy for him as much as possible.”**

Timmy took his and Angela’s things upstairs and placed them in the respective rooms.

Angela loved her room, the walls were a mixture of pastel pink and cream, her favourite colours. Her bed was in the middle, with circular rugs on each side. The bed was a beautiful wood; the swirls and patterns within it really stood out to her. The only window she had overlooked the garden and the emerald landscape that surrounded them.

Even though she was missing the comforts of home and being around her friends, she was looking forward to it, as she saw it as an adventure. Placing her belongings by her wardrobe, she took her shoes and leapt onto the bed. It was like lying on a cloud. She was surprised that everything looked brand new. The house was old and rickety, yet the rooms looked incredible.

Timmy, on the other hand, had drawn the short straw. His room was alright, apart from letting in natural light from the crater in the roof. Water was spilling everywhere so he needed some creative thinking. Like his father, he loved problem solving. He had to block the hole somehow, so he searched around to find a piece of waterproof material. Not finding anything in the top levels, he went down to the basement, which had a warren of dust bunnies. Exterminating them with a broom, Timmy cleared a path to a sheet of tarpaulin.

Cutting it to the size of the hole with a pair of scissors, he took a hammer with nails and went upstairs. By this time, his room was becoming a lake, so he had to work fast. Grabbing a chair, he started to nail the tarp to the thatched roof. He pulled it as tight as he could so that the rain could just run off. After a while of getting drenched and silent cursing, he managed to fix it. It was a temporary solution, but it would do for now.

Shelagh was in the kitchen, making some homemade bread. With the Aga stoked up like a good ‘un, she was well on the way to making baked goods. Other than bread, she made a quiche, sausage rolls, butterfly cakes for a treat and blueberry pie. It was the only thing that kept her sane most days.

At times, when Patrick was in one of his moods and being difficult, she got her anxiety out through cooking. One time, they had a petty argument, so Shelagh made a cheesecake. She felt much better after she imagined Patrick’s face to be the biscuits. She had to try and carry on, but it was getting harder and harder every day. Many a night, Patrick would have flashbacks and screamed the house down. She was at a loss at what to do. She went to Nonnatus to ask Him for answers, to guide her to the right path. Even if He didn’t answer, the time alone helped her to reflect on the situation. Now she needed Him more than ever.

….

Patrick laid in bed with his eyes facing the wall opposite. He held the corner of the duvet, rubbing it against his face for comfort. His eyes were red with tears. He felt that he was failing Shelagh as a husband and the children as a father. He tried to forget the things he saw at Malta and Monte Cassino, but it was no use. They were the albatross around his neck. He wished that it would go away in the hope he could be what he was before. A strong man, who was curious about the world. If he had known what the war had entailed, he wouldn’t have joined. Sod King and Country. Fuck cowardice. But he couldn’t change it now. What’s done is done.

There had been times when he thought about ending it all. Of course, he didn’t tell Shelagh about it. He didn’t want to burden her with his feelings. It was toxic masculinity. If a man shared his feelings, he was deemed weak. Society was shit for thinking like that. Men had feelings too. They shouldn’t be victimised for breaking down after coming back from war or any other time. He bet if anyone else went to war and saw what they did, the bastards wouldn’t have the stiff upper lip then. Lions led by donkeys, indeed. The war had turned Patrick bitter like the other men who were fortunate enough to come home. They felt that they had been let down by their own countrymen. Whilst they were living the life of luxury with no idea about what was going on.

They only cared about obtaining land, not the fact that thousands of men died unnecessary for a few acres. How he hated them. He wished they would all go to Hell. After a while, he felt a warm sensation on his feet. Getting up, he noticed that the room became brighter. He walked towards the window, wary of what was happening. Ever since the war, it left Patrick with hypervigilance, although it was diminishing, thanks to medication and self-help manuals.

The harsh light hurt his eyes for a brief moment. As he was getting accustomed to it, he saw the view in a literal different light. The sun had banished all the gloominess away, bathing the countryside in its glow. It managed to touch Patrick’s heart. Birdsong could be heard as well as new lambs bleating. Patrick felt quite content. Even though he only saw the darkness of humanity and the world, he completely forgot that it could be beautiful too.

The light slowly brought him out of his catharsis. Perhaps being in the countryside wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Shelagh have to navigate through the challenges of animal birth when calving season comes

Birdsong lifted up her spirits as she sat drawing in the garden. The sun shone in the sky, reaching every corner of the land. She, along with the rest of the family, were settling in quite well at the farm. Although they had been there for 3 months, it already felt like home. Angela was sitting on the grass, drawing a bunch of daffodils for her mother. The cows kept her awake again last night with their blarting. At one point, she thought one was being severely harmed as it sounded like it was in pain. When she went with Timmy to feed the cows, she saw a miniature version of them in the hay.

It looked at her, entering a staring contest with her. It was covered in a wet gloop with parts of red within it. She ran off to her mother and asked her what it was and why was it covered in, what she called, ‘icky stuff’. Shelagh delicately explained that it was a calf and that the ‘icky stuff’ was the protective layer that covered the calf whilst it was inside the mother. Happy with her mother’s explanation,

Angela vowed to keep an eye out for anymore. So far, there hadn’t been any more. However, she observed that the ‘lady cows’ had udders that were nearly touching the floor and the veins popped out. Curious about this, she asked her father what it meant. Patrick, with only limited knowledge of the bovine biology, struggled to get what he wanted to say out as he had to put it in simpler terms. Not one to disappoint his daughter, he scanned the library for a book in bovine biology. Eventually he found one and explained what it was to Angela.

**“MUUUUUHMUUUUHHH!”**

The loud blarting shook the very foundation of the house. Shelagh and Patrick rushed outside to the back sheds, where they found no. 195 lying on her side with a pair of feet hanging out her backside. Patrick rushed to her side to try and calm her down.

**“It’s alright, old girl. It’s alright.”**

Patrick could see that she was struggling and that she needed outside intervention. However, because he was more accustomed to treating patients of the humankind, a vet had to be here.

**“Shelagh go get the vet. Tell him it’s an emergency.”**

**“Right.”**

Shelagh ran as fast as she dared in her high heels. Meanwhile Angela was with her father, soothing 195. She stroked the cow’s face as her breathing became a bit rapid. Patrick examined her by feeling her abdomen to determine where the calf was. From the looks and feels of it, the calf was in breech position, so time was the essence if they were to save both mother and baby.

**“Patrick!”**

Hearing his name, Patrick turned to see Shelagh standing in the doorway. From her expression, something was wrong.

**“What’s the matter, Shelagh? Where’s the vet?”**

**“He’s not coming.”**

**“What do you mean he’s not coming?”**

**“He’s on holiday.”**

**“Great, that’s all we need.”**

Patrick looked at 195, mooing pitifully. If nothing was done, she or her baby or both could die. There was only one thing for it.

**“Shelagh go and fetch Timmy. Angela, I need a bowl of hot water and some string. Could you do that for me?”**

**“Ok.”**

As Shelagh and Angela went to get the things and Timmy, Patrick quickly realised that she was his patient now and that she would be treated like one. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late for either of them.

…..

**“Come on, you ruddy blighter!”**

Patrick crowed at the poor beast. He decided to do an ECV within her, but the bairn proved to be more feisty than first thought. It fought Patrick, kicking him in the forearm and caught the left side of his face. Persevering through the pain, the blood falling from his mouth and the fact that he missed a few teeth, he was in a tug of war.

**“You alright, Dad?”**

**“I’m fine, son. It’s starting to give in now”**

Timmy went over to his father and dabbed his forehead with the shirt that laid in the hay. Patrick went topless as the shirt was covered in blood and sweat, plus it was restricting his movement. Timmy decided to have a go, in order to let his father have a break.

Removing his shirt, he moved Patrick out the way so he could catch his breath. Placing his hands inside the cow, he felt that the calf was nearly there to being the right way around. Grabbing the head, he turned the calf around so it could be born in a normal labour. Within Timmy at one end, Patrick went to the mother and urged her to push.

As there wasn’t any gas and air, Patrick gently placed his arm around her neck to keep her steady while her blarting shook the foundations of the barn. Shelagh arrived, dressed up in her dressing gown over her negligee, her ginger hair set in curlers under a hairnet. In one hand she was carrying a lantern. She wore more sensible shoes this time, sporting a pair of red wellies.

**“How’s it going, you two?”**

**“Alright, the calf’s in the right position now. The old girl is doing splendidly.”**

**“That’s a good name for Mum.”**

**“Timmy!”**

Patrick burst out laughing while Shelagh chided Timmy for his cheeky outburst. For a brief moment, it helped them to release the stress of what they were doing. After Shelagh went back inside, having hit Timmy gently over the head with the lantern, Patrick and Timmy were 8 hours in with helping 195. Both were exhausted but neither could rest as the calf was partially out. Timmy wrapped the string around the calf’s hooves and started to pull out in time with the mother’s contractions.

Using all his strength, Timmy managed to get the calf out. He lifted it in the air, swinging it from side to side to loosen up the mucus. He placed it gently on the floor and rubbed the mucus off with handfuls of straw. The calf gave a good strong bleat. Timmy immediately carried it to its mother who began to lick it. Patrick examined the anatomy.

**“You got a healthy baby boy. Well done.”**

He patted the old girl on the back. He and Timmy left the two to bond. They had no idea what time it was but, judging by the sky, it was the middle of the night. Walking to the house to clean up, Patrick put his arm around Timmy.

**“Well done, lad.”**

**“You too, Dad,”**

**“I hope we don't have to do this with all of them.”**

**“Well, nearly all the time, the cows give birth naturally without any involvement. It’s just the ones who find it difficult that we have to help.”**

**“That’s alright then. We’ll sleep well tonight.”**

They dragged themselves into the house, with Shelagh upstairs running them a bath. Patrick allowed Timmy to go first for he was head to waist in filth. The cow decided to go to the bathroom, and he was in the firing line. Patrick felt quite proud that he and Timmy had brought a new life into the world that was of the animal kind for a change. He sat in the chair and relaxed. He knew he had a long way to go and that it was a constant battle. As long as he could apply his vocation to human and animal alike, he would be ok.


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Timmy have their work cut out for them when they collect straw for the harvest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: attempted suicide

The trees moved softly in the wind as the summer sun made its presence known to the occupants of the Highlands. Shelagh was obtaining her Vitamin D by sunbathing in the garden. Angela was happily splashing in the paddling pool that belonged to her mother when she was a little girl. As she sat there tanning herself, her thoughts turned to Patrick. Over the last few months, he had ups and downs. While Timmy took Angela to see their neighbours’ new ducklings, Shelagh found Patrick in the barn with a shotgun over his mouth.

After gently persuading him to drop the gun, she caught him as he dropped in a ruck, sobbing his eyes out. He unleashed his frustrations, saying that he wasn’t the husband she married, that she would be better off without him and that he was failing the children. Shelagh rocked him back and forth to soothe his cries. After a while, she told him that her and the children would stick by him no matter what to face life’s challenges together. His faith restored, Patrick kissed Shelagh and went with her back into the house to help with dinner. As the sun went behind the trees, she wondered how they were getting on with the straw harvest. As the farm was still in Shelagh’s father’s name, they had a duty to gather crops and food for the animals.

She wanted to pull her weight, but Patrick strongly insisted that he and Timmy would manage. If worse came to the worst, they could enlist the locals for help. Besides, how hard could it be? Drinking her homemade lemonade, Shelagh watched the clouds roll by. She hoped that the lads were doing alright, and that Patrick wasn’t overexerting himself. She sent them with a traditional ploughman's lunch and a flagon of homemade lemonade to quench their thirst in the heat. Hopefully, they were doing their best as neither of them grew up in the country.

…

**“Fuck me, this is hard work.”**

**“Language, Timmy.”**

**“Sorry.”**

The two men took shelter from a large oak tree in the corner of the field. The heat of the sun was at its peak. Both were starting to get sunburn on their torsos, faces, arms and backs. Sweat was running off them like water off a duck's back. There was a cool, natural spring behind the tree that came from the mountain. Cupping the water, they splashed over themselves, feeling a cooling sensation.

Letting the sun dry them off, Timmy started to unravel the lunch Shelagh made for them. Patrick promptly prised open the lid of the flagon and had a sip of the lemonade. It was no longer cold, but he didn’t care. It was something to keep him going. Amidst the quiet and stillness of their surroundings, the duo could hear tractors coming into their field. Startled and slightly incensed by the intrusion, Patrick, followed by Tim, ran to see what was going on.

**“OI! WHAT’D YOU THINK YOU’RE PLAYING AT?! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!”**

A broad - shouldered man, about mid-30s, climbed down from the tractor and looked at Patrick square in the eyes.

**“Alright lad calm down. You belong to the farm up that bank?”**

**“Yes, why?”**

**“The boss woman said for us to give you a hand as you haven’t done this before.”**

Patrick was taken aback. Shelagh must have possessed some psychic power or something.

“ **That’s very kind of you but my son and I are managing quite well.”**

Around this time, the rest of the men came closer to Patrick. Tim counted them. There must have been about 35 men in the field, not counting him and Patrick.

**“You sure about that? This here is 30 acres. You won’t be able to do it all yer’ sel.”**

Tim conceded with the fellow. The area was much too large for them to do it together. And even if they did, it would take them through the night. He beckoned Patrick to follow him into the side so they could discuss privately.

**“Dad let’s face it. We can’t do this alone. Let these guys help us. Besides, the last thing we want is to isolate the locals from us.”**

**“That’s true. I just wished your mother had told me beforehand.”**

Both agreeing on the choice of action, Patrick went back to the broad fellow.

**“We’ll be delighted to have your help.”**

**“Sound. Name’s Dougal. I’m the boss man of these lads. We work at the quarry.”**

**“Good to meet you. I’m Patrick and this is my son Timmy.”**

Dougal and Patrick shook hands as the rest of the lads cheered.

**“Come on lads. We got harvesting to do.”**

As the men set off to work, driving their tractors, Patrick felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They look like honest, trustworthy men. This would be a test to prove that.

…

As orange and yellow mixed in the sky and the sun setting, Patrick and Timmy were absolutely buggered. Thanks to the lads, they finished the harvest in half the time. To show gratitude for their help, they invited them to the local pub, The Diadem. They sang and drank well into the night. When the bell rang for last orders, the landlady could see that both Patrick and Timmy were paralytic. Knowing that they came from the farm, she rang her childhood friend Shelagh to come and pick them up.

Once there, Shelagh disapproved of the state the lads were in. Patrick was propped against the bar but kept sliding down it. Timmy was on the floor, singing ‘Auld Lang Syne’ out of tune. Since Timmy was the most coherent, she dragged him to the car first. Flopping him on the back seat and tucking his feet in, she went back in to get Patrick. She cursed in Scottish Gaelic under her breath as she, with the help of the landlady, got Patrick to the car. Thanking Maeve for her help, she drove the drunkards back home.

They were going to get a right bollocking in the morning when they got up. However, she was proud of them for doing it as it was their first time. But it was no excuse for getting blind drunk. Now they were getting very settled into the farming life, she noticed that feeding the animals and tending to them gave Patrick a reason to get up in the morning. He was healing in an environment that was completely unknown to him. She deeply admired it. He was well on the way to being him again.


	4. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrich and Shelagh face a dilemma when Angela gets attached to a old heifer who's going to market.

The greenery of the trees were fading away, being taken over by a wave of oranges and red. Angela was playing in the garden, splashing around in the leaves. She loved the crunchy sound it made. Many times, she was trying to create a leaf angel but to no avail. Timmy was in the library, reading a good novel while drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Shelagh was busy making pies and crumbles with the berries she picked from the summer. She always loved the smell of homemade cooking. The Aga was going at full steam as she made pies, crumbles and jams. It helped her to channel out the anxiety and stresses of everyday life plus it was making her very productive. Patrick, on the other hand, was in the cowshed.

After calving season, there were a lot of heifers that were twin to a bull, making them freemartins. Since they couldn’t be used for serving purposes, they had to be sold on as dog meat. There were 5 that needed to go. He wished he didn’t have to do it as the girls had a wonderful temperament, but they were of no use. The trailer was big enough to fit all 5 in.

He would take them first thing in the morning. Shelagh gave him directions to the local cattle market so he wouldn’t get lost. For moral support, Timmy would be going with him. He separated them from the rest of the herd so they could be easily transported to the trailer without disturbing the others. They were young and healthy which didn’t ease Patrick’s guilt, but it was best for them. They served better use dead than alive.

He chucked a bale of straw for them and patted some of their heads as they came closer. As he made his way back to the house, his heart felt heavy with dread. Shelagh could tell something was wrong when he entered the kitchen. He pulled out a chair, fell into it and rested his head in his hands. Shelagh placed the crumble on the table and went straight to him.

**“What’s wrong, Patrick?”**

**“I just feel bad for taking those heifers tomorrow.”**

Shelagh understood. Since his breakdown, Patrick had become more sensitive to situations that wouldn’t normally have bothered him.

**“I know, dear. But they have no life here. They’re best to go so they can serve another purpose.”**

**“You’re right.”**

The door opened as Angela stood in the doorway to absorb the heat from inside.

**“Daddy, have you fed Daisy?”**

Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other, puzzled. Who on earth was Daisy?

**“What do you mean, sweetheart?”**

**“Daisy. She’s in the shed.”**

**“I fed all the cows in the shed, Angela.”**

**“That’s alright. She needs to keep her strength up.”**

He didn’t show it, but Patrick had a bad feeling that he knew what she was talking about.

**“Where is Daisy, Angela?”**

**“She’s on the left side on the pen with 4 other lady cows."**

Patrick’s eyes widened in horror as the realisation hit him.

Daisy was one of the heifers that would be leaving tomorrow.

…

**“What the fuck are we going to do?”**

**“There’s no need to swear, Patrick. Angela might be listening.”**

**“Why did she have to get attached to a bloody cow?!”**

Patrick paced up and down the bedroom in his pyjamas, cigarette in hand. Shelagh was tucked in bed with the cover up to her waist. Her red hair was held back by curlers and hair net. She reminded Patrick of Hilda Ogden from Coronation Street, but he daren’t say it to her face or else he would be sleeping downstairs. Taking the final puff of her cigarette, she then put it out on the ashtray beside her bed.

**“She’s just a child, Patrick.”**

**“I know that, but it’s just made tomorrow even more difficult.”**

**“Would you like me to talk to her, try and explain?”**

**“Well, I was thinking if Timmy and I left early enough then they’ll be gone before she wakes up.”**

**“I hope it works, otherwise she’ll be inconsolable for the rest of the day.”**

Patrick vanquished the flame of his cigarette with his finger and placed it in the ashtray. He undid the covers and slid in next to Shelagh. He shouldn’t be worrying about it now as he had to get up early in the morning. As they settled down, Patrick went through the plan through his head while the ‘Great Escape’ music was playing alongside it. He hoped that everything would turn out alright.

…..

The echoes of the auctioneer vibrated through the stone walls and the smell of cow shit lingered in the air. Wealthier farmers congregated around the front seated area whilst the others sat down on wooden benches. Patrick and Timmy were just right by the auctioneer box. Timmy was trying so hard not to laugh as the auctioneer was collecting bids in a sing-song tone. Patrick was trying to remain professional, but he too found it difficult. Both were dressed in overalls that used to be Shelagh’s father. Patrick’s fit perfectly whereas Timmy had to tie his up with a piece of bale twine.

Getting the cows into the trailer was a piece of cake and so was getting to the auction. As they dropped the cows off, the farmhands who handled them gave them a piece of paper showing what numbers their cattle would be. Timmy was still feeling full from the breakfast they had but it tasted so good. The mushrooms, sausage and bacon were done to perfection. The egg was just so runny. Two rounds of toast completed the meal as well as builder’s tea.

Patrick took a few notes for luck money. He instructed Timmy not to make any sudden movements otherwise the auctioneer would class it as a bid. After a while, their cows came up. Patrick jumped into the auctioneer box while Timmy handed the first note for the farmhand to parade around the ring. The heifers were of good stock so they should fetch a good price. The bidding started off slow but then it picked up quite well.

As their cows moved on, a bidding war started between the snobbish Abernathies and the upper middle class Bairnes. Patrick thought that a brawl would start out between them, but they were more civilised to do that. Timmy, on the other hand, was more concentrated on the Bairnes girl who had a tweed jacket on. Her blond hair was a halo around her cherubic face. Eyes like the ocean shone in the light. Patrick elbowed him jokingly in the ribs.

**“Oi you. We’re here on business.”**

Both chuckled as the price for their cows was reaching high. Timmy noticed that the Bairnes girl glanced at him. As he glanced back, she turned away, her cheeks turning a shade of rouge. By the way things were going, Patrick and Timmy would leave the auction looking very pleased with themselves.

….

As they were driving home, Timmy was in the back, counting the takings for today. Patrick was thinking about the situation back home if Shelagh had kept to her word. He would either have a child who understood why or the spawn of Satan. Going the windy roads of the hills, he was taken aback by how beautiful it was. Despite his tiredness, he could see the clear blue sky and the emerald green.

He and Timmy were up at 3 to sort everything out, memorise the route and sort out the money. It was now 1:00pm in the afternoon and both men were buggered. The land of Nod was calling, and they were answering it. Turning into the path that led to the farm, Patrick could see that Shelagh was standing outside the door, smoking a Henley’s. She had an ambiguous expression, so it was hard to tell what Angela was like. Pulling into the drive, Timmy immediately jumped out of the car and ran straight to Shelagh.

**“Mum, look how much we made, 3000 pounds!”**

**“That’s wonderful, Timmy. Go and put it somewhere safe so we can take it home and exchange it.”**

Timmy went inside, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Patrick got out and Shelagh pulled him to one side.

**“How is she?”**

**“At first, she was a little upset but when I told her that she was going to a better place, she soon came around to the idea.”**

**“That’s a relief. So what have you two been up to?”**

**“We've been busy making cottage pies, stews and steak bakes.”**

**“Sounds wonderful.”**

**“It is. I bet you and Timmy are worn out. Say Hi to Angela then make your way upstairs.”**

**“I will.”**

Heading to the stairs, Patrick saw that Angela was in the library, reading Beauty and the Beast. She could sense him looking at her as she saw him in the doorway.

**“Is she ok, Daddy?”**

Patrick came in and sat on the sofa. Angela moved closer and gave him a hug.

**“She’s alright, sweetheart. She’s gone to a happy place now.”**

**“Will she be in the fields with the other cows?”**

**“She will, eating as much grass as her stomachs could handle.”**

**“That’s good.”**

On the way home, Patrick had debated telling Angela the truth but then he would have been chided for being insensitive and brutal by Shelagh. A little lie wouldn’t hurt her. He would tell her the truth when she was old enough to understand.

**“Daddy’s going to go upstairs now as I’m very tired.”**

**“Ok, sleep well.”**

Patrick summoned the dwindling energy reserves to get himself off the sofa and upstairs. As he headed up, he felt a sense of belonging within the farming community. Most people at the auction knew them and asked them how they were getting on as it had been a tidy while since they last had someone there.

When the conversation ended, some gave him their telephone numbers in case they got stuck for anything. Patrick knew he could rely on them as the farming community was close knit and that everyone looked out for each other as the winters were a bastard to get through. He had a good group of friends, more than he could ever wished for.


	5. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family have their first Christmas at the farm.

Shelagh was at the counter, as she waited for the butcher to pack her meat away. Turkey crowns, sausages, bacon and black pudding, as well as other items filled up three bags. She went to the nearby town of Nairn to do her Christmas as the other shops in Tranent, a few miles from where the farm was, had queues as long as her arm. Everyone was getting stocked up for when the blizzards came as they would never go out again.

Taking her 3 bags of shopping to the car, she cursed the heavens as the car park was partially covered in ice. Knowing that she wasn’t wearing sensible shoes for this, she went gingerly across it. As she reached halfway, she could feel herself starting to slip. Eventually her heels gave in. She would have hurt herself had she not been caught by a young, strong man. Looking up, she saw the most beautiful green eyes in her life.

**“Crivens, lass. Are y’alright?”**

Shelagh was dumbstruck by the stranger. She had never seen him before. His jet-black hair was peppered with the snowflakes that had started to fall. His muscular arms held her petite body as if he was carrying a baby. The man lifted her back onto her feet and escorted her to the car door.

**“I am, thanks.”**

**“Well that’s alright then. I’m Lachlan. What’s your name?”**

**“Shelagh.”**

As she became more steady on her feet, she noticed how tall Lachlan was. Hazarding a guess, she thought he must be taller than 6ft. She felt quite intimidated by his presence, but he had very kind eyes.

**“I best be going now. Get this scran to the bairns. It was lovely to meet you, Shelagh. Merry Christmas.”**

**“You too, Lachlan.”**

As Lachlan walked to his farm truck, Shelagh was left a tad memorised by him. If he hadn’t caught her, she could have easily hurt herself. She smiled as she silently prayed to Him to watch over Lachlan and his children over Christmas. Opening the car door, she placed her meat on the passenger side as the back seats were full of pastries, sweets, turkey crown, stuffing, along with other necessities to last them through the winter. Starting up the engine, Shelagh left the encounter behind and headed for home.

….

The Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner, expertly decorated by Timmy and Angela. The fire was stoked high as Timmy thought he was chief stoker of the Titanic. Angela was busy playing with her new toys, Timmy was keeping an eye on the turkey as Patrick’s cooking before he met Shelagh left a lot to be desired.

The other two were busy feeding the cows and wishing them Happy Christmas. Timmy checked the vegetables to make sure they weren’t catching. Shelagh entered the house, brushing off the thick flakes off her coat and removing her frozen wellies. She waddled like a duck as her toes lost sensation. She managed to get herself to the Aga and open up the warming oven to place her feet in.

**“How are the vegetables doing, Timmy?”**

**“They’re doing great, how are the cows?”**

**“Wonderful. They all snuggled in the barn with their bairns.”**

**“Where’s Dad?”**

**“Oh, he’ll be in in a minute.”**

Shelagh got up from her chair and went to the oven to check on the turkey and roast potatoes. It had always been a favourite of hers to have roast potatoes in turkey fat. It made them so crisp on the outside and soft in the middle.

Donning her oven gloves, she pulled the turkey out and inhaled the sumptuous scent of the turkey that had a touch of garlic in it. She placed the bird on the side, as she started to dish out the other food. Timmy promptly set the table and placed the crackers on the 4 corners of the table. A small gust of icy wind indicated that Patrick had entered.

**“Bloody hell, Dad. Close the door.”**

**“Timmy.”**

**“It’s freezing.”**

Patrick removed all 6 layers to find that his well-coiffed hair was stuck to his head. Both Timmy and Shelagh stifled a giggle before Patrick gave them the Look. As Patrick made himself a cup of tea, Shelagh continued to plate up the food. His eye caught the turkey crown in its bronze beauty. The mouth was watering by the sheer thought of it. Timmy dashed to the oven, as he realised that the stuffing was in there too.

Luckily it hadn’t been cremated like it had been previously when Patrick made it. The bowl of stuffing was placed delicately on the table, just as Angela came in and took her place at the table. Shelagh put the plate in front of Angela, who was severely tempted to start eating the delicious feast but a look from her mother stopped her in the tracks. As the others took their place at the table, Angela snuck out a sprout to eat, much to the chagrin of her father, who was quick to notice. Angela saw this and her face went bright red.

All bowed their heads as Shelagh said a prayer for thanks. She had to be careful not to mention Lachlan and his family, otherwise Patrick’s suspicions would be highly aroused. After prayers were said, the family proposed a toast to the future, the bountiful harvest and experiences that they will see. As everyone tucked into the food, Patrick noticed that Shelagh was quieter than usual. He thought about the different reasons that could cause such a change.

Eventually, he put it down to the fact that she was missing everyone back in Poplar, which was fair enough. He was missing them too. Especially young Reggie and Fred. He often thought of how the young lad was being roped into Fred’s money-making schemes and how Violet would accost him for it. He chuckled to himself as he imagined Violet chasing Fred down the street wielding a broomstick for setting a bad example to Reggie.

Crackers were pulled, with everyone embarrassed by Patrick’s terrible Christmas puns. Angela couldn’t stand wearing her hat as it kept falling over her eyes while she was eating, so she put it to the side. The dinner was going down a treat. Angela finished hers first as she wanted to get back to playing with her toys. Of course, she asked her parents’ permission so she could have pudding after. With Shelagh permitting it, she went to play with her Barbies.

Timmy was mopping up the gravy with pieces of bread as it was too good to waste. After he wiped the plate clean, he dropped the plate in the sink and started to wash up. Whenever Patrick was working late, Timmy did his very best to cook a meal for them. He always loved cooking when he was young, especially with his mother. At a young age, he had to learn how to cook healthier meals as having chippy tea every night wasn’t good for his age.

Sometimes, the meals were a tad burnt but Patrick didn’t care. He was so proud of Timmy for trying. Even now, with Shelagh around, Timmy would cook some days of the week to ease the burden off her. She was thoroughly impressed with his homemade steak and onion pie, with peas and wedges. He was glad that his father found Shelagh or else he would have found loneliness too much to bear

. Finishing all the washing and drying up, aside from Patrick’s and Shelagh’s plates, Timmy went back to the library to finish the Phantom of The Opera. With the two children otherwise occupied, Patrick and Shelagh sat at the table finishing off their lunch. When they were done, Patrick took their plates and put them on the side. Creating a fresh bowl of hot water and soap, he rinsed the plates under the water. Shelagh came up behind him and put her slender arms around his waist.

**“That was a beautiful dinner, Shelagh.”**

**“Don’t thank me. Thank Timmy. He did most of the work.”**

**“Are you alright though? You seemed quiet.”**

**“I am. Just thinking about the people back home, our life here. It all seems so funny to not be surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the city, even though we’ve been here for nearly a year.”**

**“It does seem odd. I feel that it is helping me immensely with my recovery.”**

**“That’s wonderful, dear. I’m so proud of you, we all are.”**

Shelagh pecked Patrick on the cheek. Grabbing the tea towel, she dried the dishes and put them back in their rightful places. As the draining board became clear, the end was in sight. Shelagh was thinking of listening to the Archers on the wireless as it reminded her of her young adult years with her father.

Without delay, her father would put it on to listen to what was going on in Ambridge. Over time, she learned to appreciate it too. Switching the radio on, she turned it to BBC Radio 4 with 5 minutes to spare. Patrick was making them both a cup of tea. With the theme tune blaring out, Patrick sat beside Shelagh and draped his arm around her.

**“Merry Christmas, Shelagh.”**

**“Merry Christmas, Patrick.”**

Resting her head on Patrick’s shoulders, Shelagh became immersed into the world of Ambridge and the drama of the families. Patrick looked outside the window and noticed that snow was starting to fall. It felt so magical. He wouldn’t change it for the world.


	6. Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick feels that something's amiss when he sees Shelagh talking to a local

The sun highlighted the hustle and bustle of the market as it got into full swing. As the owners of the market began to shout their wares, Angela was having a little wander with her friend Penny, who she met while shopping with her mother. There was so much to see. There were lemonade stands, a stall selling fresh scones with strawberries and cream, bread that just came out of the oven, cakes, sweets, to name a few. Shelagh and Penny’s mother, April were walking throughout the market, chatting about how the other was getting along with living in the town and the outskirts.

Shelagh’s heart went out to April as she mentioned that Penny didn’t know her father as he died in Vietnam. She was struggling to be both mother and father to her. Shelagh recommended them going to a tea house in order to have a drink and to get out of the sweltering heat. As the two women made their way out of the crowd, April spotted a tall, broad man, hiding behind the wall, who was looking directly at Shelagh. She recognised who it was but wondered why he was acting in such a manner. Following April’s gaze, Shelagh saw Lachlan and went to meet him, telling April to wait in the cafe for her.

Patrick was having a butcher’s around the fruit and veg with Tim, when he heard Shelagh. He turned, seeing her chatting to another man. Though his mind knew that it was harmless, and that Shelagh could talk to whomever she wished, his heart was slowly being corrupted by the throes of the green-eyed monster.

**“Whose Mum talking to, Dad?”**

**“I don’t know, son. I haven’t seen him before.”**

His eyes couldn’t let go of Shelagh. How beautiful and radiant she looked in the sunlight. He reassured himself that it was for a genuine reason and that there wasn’t anything untoward about it. His heart was screaming in anger, urging him to go over there and give the ‘usurper’ a piece of his mind. Knowing that the heart’s temptation would increase over time, he moved to another stall to silence it.

Tim knew that when his father got one on him, people would know about it. It was best for him to move away lest he caused a scene. The duo made their way to the cake and pudding stall. Mouths watered as their eyes scanned over trifles, brownies, spotted dick and suet pudding. Patrick wanted to buy a few trifles, especially the rum and raisin one but he knew that he had to lose a little weight.

But a little indulgence never hurted anyone, so he purchased 4 brownies. Looking back to where Shelagh was, he noticed that she wasn’t there anymore. Worried that the other man had taken her, he rallied Tim up to go and search the marketplace. While Tim was looking around the stalls, Patrick noticed that Shelagh had been with April beforehand, so he set off to find her

…

Shelagh and Lachlan were walking in the park, oblivious to the panic in the market. The rustling of trees brought a calming peace to their hearts. Both kept their distance as the rumour mill would be working overtime if someone saw them close together.

**“I do appreciate all ya help, Shelagh.”**

**“Think nothing of it. I’m glad that I was able to. I suppose that struggling was something like that isn’t easy.”**

**“It’s jus that I didnae want anyone else to ken, that’s all.”**

**“That is understandable. I suppose it also affects your children too.”**

**“Aye.”**

As they continued walking, Shelagh thought that she could hear someone call her name. She dismissed it as it could have been her mind playing tricks on her. She moved on, thinking no more of it.

**“Shelagh!”**

She turned around and saw Patrick hurtling towards her. In all the years she had been married to him, it must have been the fastest she had ever seen him move. Not counting the times he ran to the bakery to get their famous pasties before they shut.

**“Patrick, are you alright?”**

***huff huff* “I think so.” *huff huff***

Regaining his breath, he soon realised that he would have to definitely lose weight and stop having a cheeky Chelsea bun every night when he came home from work. Cutting down on the Henley’s would help too. Lachlan was a tad confused as he didn’t know what to think. Who was this fella?

**“When April told me that you went off with a man, I was so worried.”**

**“Oh Patrick. I’m alright.”**

**“And you.”**

Patrick squared up to Lachlan, even though he knew that Lachlan was much bigger and taller than he was.

**“Who the hell do you think you are, running off with my wife?!”**

**“I didnae she was your wife. She was helping me, that’s all.”**

**“Oh really? I have a half a mind to hit you right between the eyes, you miscreant.”**

**“Patrick, please. I can explain.”**

Patrick stared at Shelagh with anger starting to form in his eyes. She knew she had to do something and quickly. She looked at Lachlan and he nodded.

**“I cannae read. That’s what yer wife was helping me with, so I could read to my bairns.”**

Patrick backed away, floored by the revelation. How could he have been so blinded by anger? It took control of his mind very easily when he was talking to April. He got the temper from his father which, when it took over, it left him unable to listen to reason.

**“Oh. I see. I’m terribly sorry.”**

**“Aah, didnae fret about it. If I saw another fella with me wife, I would feel the same.”**

**“I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I shouldn’t have done. Do you fancy a pint as a way of an apology?”**

**“Cannae say fairer than that.”**

Lachlan offered Patrick his hand and the two firmly shook hands. “I’m Lachlan.” “Patrick.” Shelagh was relieved that a fight didn’t break out between the two as she wouldn’t have known how to stop it.

The three of them walked to the Gems pub, picking up Timmy and Angela on the way. As Shelagh kept Angela occupied with a couple of bags of pork scratchings, the lads were by the bar talking about various things. Lachlan and Patrick bonded over certain things, such as Henley’s, Thunderbirds and parenting.

With the drinks flowing, Shelagh could see that Timmy was struggling to hold himself so she took him by the arm and escorted him to the bathroom as she could see that he was quite drunk.

She asked Maeve to look after Angela while she tended to Timmy. After an hour and a half with Timmy, she dragged the inebriated lad out with his arm over her to keep him up. She could see that Lachlan got Patrick over his shoulder as he was paralytic as well. Lachlan could easily handle his drink which was why he was alright. The two and Angela took the two lightweights to the car where Lachlan put Patrick in the front and Timmy in the back seat.

**“Sorry about that. Clearly they’re not used to Scottish drink yet.”**

**“Ah, it’s alright. For townies, they did pretty well. Usually, after the first couple, they’re down in a heap.”**

**“Thanks for your help, Lachlan.”**

**“Nae problem. I was like that when I was the lad’s age. Got used to it over time.”**

Both smiled. The sun setting, Shelagh knew it was way past Angela’s bedtime. Lachlan headed off to where he parked the truck as he had to get back to the bairns. Silently wishing good travel for him, Shelagh started up the car and drove home.


	7. Midsummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is in the air when Timmy falls for one of the local girls

To Tim, it felt like the temperature was 120 degrees Fahrenheit. He couldn’t understand why his mother would want to go shopping in this heat. He had a feeling that, if someone were to drop an egg, it would be completely cooked. The heat wasn’t even pleasant; it was muggy and humid. Even as they were walking, Timmy could feel the sweat patches forming on his back and under his arms. He noticed that Shelagh was getting one as well.

**“Mum, is there any chance we could go indoors to get out of this heat?”**

**“Of course, Timmy. Just give me a moment.”**

Wandering aimlessly around the town square to seek shade, Timmy spotted a cafe which had excellent shelter from the sun’s unforgiving rays. Guiding Shelagh towards it, both sighed relief once their bodies hit the shade. There was a bit of breeze, but it wasn’t enough to keep them cool. They ordered a tall glass of lemonade with ice cubes. Timmy sipped his while Shelagh was holding hers against her face to cool herself off. She had never felt anything like it. Back home, they had fans.

The farmhouse had none so every window was open. Patrick couldn’t have everywhere shut up. It would be like a sauna. Shelagh drank some of her lemonade. To her surprise, it was still cold despite being on her face for 5 minutes. Looking around to see what other townsfolk were up to, Timmy noticed a maypole being erected in the middle of the town green.

“ **What’s going on over there, Mum?”**

**“Well today is the start of Midsummer, which celebrates the summer solstice. There’s food, maypole dancing and just having loads of fun.”**

**“Sounds cool. Are we going?”**

**“If you like.”**

Timmy was looking forward to it. In his heart, he wanted to meet the Bairnes girl again. Since the market, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. The way the sun shone off her hair like a halo. She was beautiful. Shelagh could see that he was thinking about someone. It was good for him to do so as he wasn’t a child anymore but a young man.

As the afternoon went on, the heat showed no signs of letting go begrudgingly, Shelagh and Timmy left the cool cafe. Stepping out into the sun, there was a blast of hot air which felt horrible. Timmy was looking forward to getting back into the car.

Walking on, Timmy saw a young blonde-haired woman talking with someone who Timmy guessed was her mother. He immediately recognised her as the Bairnes girl. She had her hair down with curls at the bottom. She wore a blue and white polka dot dress with matching sandals. Timmy stopped where he stood. Sweat was running off him like water but he didn’t care.

The girl of his dreams was right in front of him. Shelagh saw this and thought it very sweet. She tapped him on the shoulder to bring him back to reality. She linked her arm with his and gently pulled him away, his eyes never shifting from the girl. He hoped that she would be at the festival tonight, for he would like to get to know her a little better.

...

Shelagh was in the bedroom, putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a cream dress with embroidered daisies on the bottom. Giving herself a side parting, she decided to wear her hair down as it would be cooler at this time. Patrick was wearing a loose shirt with sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone.

Shelagh was quite looking forward to this event as she hadn’t been to one before. Angela couldn’t wait to see Penny again as they were going to dance with the other girls. She wore a similar outfit to Shelagh, with the difference being the bottom of it had roses instead.

Patrick noticed that Timmy was taking a bit more extra care of himself. He was putting on cologne and styling his hair with wax. He wondered what Marianne would have thought of their son becoming a man. No doubt she would have been so proud. All excited for the night’s festivities, the quartet got into the car and headed off to the green.

…

The festival was in full swing. Everyone and anyone were enjoying the dancing, music and feasting. While Patrick and Shelagh were resting near the tree, Timmy scanned the area for the Bairnes girl but to no avail. Drinking the lemonade, he never took his eyes off the green. Suddenly, he heard angelic laughter coming from the left.

Turning his head, he saw that it was her. A blush coloured dress draped her petite frame. Her blonde hair tied up in an updo. A little rouge on the cheeks. A light colour on the lips. She was a living dream. Timmy decided to bite the bullet and approach her. He waited a while until she was on her own and then he walked towards her.

**“Hello.”**

**“Oh, hello. I haven’t seen you here before.”**

**“My parents and I moved here a few months ago for a change of scenery.”**

**“I see. I noticed you were at the market a few months back.”**

Timmy was in awe of her beauty. Her accent wasn’t harsh at all. It was a soft lilt. He nodded whenever she talked and smiled when she did. He had a feeling that she was the same age as him or slightly younger. He knew that it was impolite to ask a young woman her age.

**“May I ask your name?” “It’s Flora.”**

**“It’s lovely to meet you, Flora. I’m Tim.”**

For the rest of the night, Flora and Timmy danced underneath the stars, grabbing some food and chatting about their lives under the oak tree. Patrick and Shelagh could see them talking. They found it very sweet that Timmy managed to find someone his own age.

As the festivities drew to an end, the two lovers parted ways. Flora kissed Timmy on the cheek before her father called her. Even though it was night, Timmy could feel his face getting flushed. It was his first kiss and it felt so magical. They exchanged numbers so that they could arrange dates and trips together.

Patrick and Shelagh came up to him, giving him a hug. April agreed to let Angela stop the night with Penny so the three of them trundled off home. Timmy was distracted by thoughts of Flora and the night they had together. He hoped to see her again before they left for home. He wondered where their relationship would lead and dreamt of a possible future. She was his love and they would never be apart, for as long as they lived.


	8. Help is at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the local doctor falls ill, it's up to Patrick and Shelagh to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranachan is like an alcoholic eton mess

The weather was dry considering it was autumn. Leaves of all colours became Angela’s playground as she was making leaf angels. Tim was baking a chocolate cake as a treat while his parents were listening to the Archers on the wireless. The peaceful tones of the workings on the farm were rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. Sighing as the rings rang through the struggle of a lamb being born, Patrick hoisted himself from the chair and took the call.

**“Hello?”**

_**“Hello. Is Mr Patrick Turner there?”** _

**“Speaking.”**

_**“Ah, Mr Turner. Sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you could help.”** _

**“I can certainly try.”**

_**“Well, the local doctor is off sick and I overheard someone saying that you were one. Also, the midwife is on holiday so if you know anyone who could help with that, it will be very much appreciated.”** _

**“As it happens, my wife is a midwife. We’ll take it on, Miss..?”**

_**“Miss Adair. If you could pop by the surgery, I’ll give you the list of names and addresses of the patients.”** _

**“We’ll be right there.”**

_**“Thank you so much for doing this at short notice. Goodbye.”** _

**“Goodbye.”**

He went back to Shelagh who, he could tell, had overheard the conversation.

**“Are we needed, dear?”**

**“We are.”**

**“Right, I’ll get my coat. No doubt they would have midwife uniforms at the surgery.”**

As they were getting ready to leave, Tim pulled the cake out of the oven and left it on the side to cool. He gave his parents a reassuring smile that he would look after Angela while they did the rounds.

Firing up the ever faithful, they drove to the surgery in town.

...

**“Come on Niamh, keep pushing. There’s a good girl.”**

**“AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!”**

**“There’s a girl, Niamh, you’re nearly there.”**

The mousy-haired girl laid on the bed, taking deep breaths while her mother held her hand and stroking her head. The pregnancy was a result of a one-night stand between her and the local squire’s son. When Niamh told him she was pregnant, he washed his hands of her and the child. Shelagh was doing the birth as Patrick was trying to stop the father going to the squire’s house with a shotgun.

Niamh’s mother, Mary cursed under her breath as her daughter panted. The poor girl was only 15, too young to be a mother. The father was 21. When her parents were told, they both took her in their arms and said that they would never turf her out because of it. She would always have a home here. It was the fifth delivery today and Shelagh was exhausted, but she had a duty to the patient.

**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.”**

**“That’s it, Niamh. You’ve done it.”**

Both mother and daughter cried as the child let its voice be heard. It was a little girl. Shelagh took the babe and wrapped it in clean cloth. Mary helped Niamh to sit up. Bringing the little bundle over, Shelagh placed her in Niamh’s arms.

**“She’s a beaut, Nurse.”**

**“Indeed she is. No doubt she will be strong like her mother and grandmother.”**

Footsteps thundered up the stairs. Niamh’s father, Sean entered the room and sat beside his daughter. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the little bundle making herself comfortable on Niamh’s chest.

**“She’s gorgeous, Niamh. What are you going to call her?”**

**“I think Maeve, after Nana.”**

**“That’s a grand name, Niamh. Very grand.”**

Sean took Niamh and the little ‘un into his arms and gave them a reassuring hug. He and Mary would help Niamh look after the child and support them as long as they were able to. The father of the child wouldn’t help them at all. They knew that they would be outcasts from the community as the child was out of wedlock, but they didn’t care. They couldn’t change the circumstances of Maeve’s birth.

They were happy that both daughter and granddaughter were happy and healthy. Patrick and Shelagh left them to it, as both were exhausted. They had another week of doing this, but they wouldn’t change it for the world. Packing their things in the boot of the car, Mary came out and gave them 4 dishes of Cranachan to say thanks for all their help.

Shelagh was overjoyed as she never had Cranachan since she was a little girl. She took them off Mary and placed them securely in the boot. Driving home, Shelagh could feel the temptation of sleep pushing her eyes close, but she fought against it. Patrick had the window open, so the icy blast of air kept him awake. Nearing closer to home, they saw Timmy in the kitchen window, waiting for their return.

Dragging their feet to the door, Patrick and Shelagh hung their coats on the hooks and placed their bags on the chair. Looking at the clock, they noticed that it was 11:00pm. Both were ready for bed. Going upstairs, Timmy went into his room while the other two went into the other room. Dressed into their pyjamas, Patrick and Shelagh laid in bed, their bodies relieved for the rest.

As their heads hit the pillow, they went off straight off to sleep. They had to do it all again tomorrow.


	9. Best Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelagh is roped in to being a judge for the village fete

The wind blew the fallen leaves off the ground, scattering them to pastures new, where they would give their life to replenish the earth. The trees, in their nakedness, faced the sun in order to stay warm. Flora gazed out her window, watching the sheep and their lambs bouncing around the field. She leant against the wall near the window, with a cup of Earl Grey in hand.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the boy at the Midsummer Festival. She knew his father as he came to the manor to treat her father for war wounds in his legs. The Colonel had grenade shrapnel deep inside his left thigh and right leg. He used two canes to walk because of it. The shrapnel was too close to valuable arteries. If moved, they could kill him. The doctor prescribed morphine to help the Colonel deal with the pain. However, Flora could see that her father was slowly becoming an addict and her stepmother was using that to her advantage.

She never did like her stepmother as she felt that she was forcing herself into the hole that her mother left behind. However, she did adore her stepsisters. Clementine and Celeste were such angels. Even though their mother was a harridan, the twin sisters grew up with impeccable manners and behaviour, thanks to Flora and their governess, Miss McGeeney. The new Lady Bairnes was a snobbish, spiteful viper with an acid tongue. 

Word on the street was that she was a courtesan prior to her marriage to the Colonel. Whenever the Colonel held dinner parties and balls, most of the servants were taken aback when a few of the Colonel’s associates immediately recognised her, leading to some awkward moments. Flora and her twin brother, Francis hated the way she treated the servants. To her, they were nothing but shit on her brand new heels. One poor maid had a breakdown because of it. They still went and visited her by the coast but her mind wasn’t what it used to be.

Flora couldn’t, for the life of her, understand why her father would marry such a snake. He allowed her to behave however she wanted as she kept holding him to ransom with the morphine. She enjoyed having power over men. In her eyes, Constance saw men as puppets to be manipulated and played with. To hell with the consequences.

With her flame red hair, cat like eyes and hourglass figure, she was a vision in the eyes of many of her conquests. Little did the poor men know that behind the beauty was a cold, calculating mind with self centred, arrogant behaviour. She wanted to raise the twins to be like her, but Flora, Francis and Miss McGeeney wouldn’t have it. The girls should have a chance to forge their own path in life. Clemmy wanted to be a writer and Celeste wanted to be a vet as she loved animals.

Flora was in training to be a nurse as her mother was one and she wanted to follow in her footsteps. Her father sent her to the Royal College of Nursing in Glasgow, which she was training. It was her first week off as the staff were training up new recruits. She had been there for 2 years now, Her confidence had soared, she made loads of new friends and her portfolios were excellent. Flora knew that, when she became a fully fledged nurse, she would move to the flats on the grounds of the College, away from the Wicked Stepmother.

She had Francis promise her that he would look after the girls while she was away. She hoped that her paths with the young boy would cross sooner rather than later. Perhaps they would work on a case together. She shook her head. She was getting too far ahead of herself. She would wait patiently to see where the future would take her.

…..

**“Och, I don’t see why they want to ask me for. I don’t ken the first thing about judging.”**

Shelagh’s mind kept repeating the conversation over and over in her head. The Chairman of the local WI wanted Shelagh to be a judge at the local fete. She sounded so sweet and lovely that Shelagh couldn’t find it in her heart to say no. She was resting on the sofa after a good morning’s baking. Patrick was watching the news while reading the newspaper. 

**“I think it would be good for you, Shelagh. It’s something new.”**

**“Well, what do I judge on?”**

**“I would presume on how well things are presented, if they look appealing and captivating and how it looks generally.”**

**“Oh, I see. Well, that doesn’t sound too difficult.”**

**“It will be a piece of cake, Shelagh. You have nothing to worry about.”**

Shelagh leant back on the sofa, with her head touching the soft pillow. Patrick was right. She was stressing over nothing. It wasn’t rocket science. There was no idiot’s guide on judging a fete. All she had to do was to be honest and fair.

Besides, the local people were so lovely that none of them would bear ill will to each other if they didn’t win. She thought of them as the family she never had. Sure, there were the old farmers, miners and eccentrics but she loved them every bit the same. At least, it would give her some time to go around the fete at her own pace before judging the competitions.

There were only 5, which was good. The Blooming Lovely Flower Show, The Tastetastic Cake Display, The Sugar Sweet Jam Contest, All Creatures Great and Small Pet Show, and The Sparkling Bubbles Drink Session. She thought it good that Patrick would be driving as she had a funny feeling that she would be partly smashed at the Sparkling Bubbles. It would be a new experience for her. She had feelings of anxiety and apprehension but that was normal. She would do her best and that was all that mattered.

…

Angela was stunned by the amount of stalls and tents in the village green. She didn’t know which one to go to first. She did a pinky swear with Penny that she will wait for her so that they can explore the fete together with Penny’s mother. She sat on the step by the tower clock, scanning around the area to see if she could see Penny and her mother.

After a while, she heard her name being called. Looking in front of her, she saw Penny running towards her, with her mother lagging behind. Angela ran towards Penny, and the two hugged in the middle. With greetings exchanged, the two girls, with their chaperone, headed towards the bread tent, as the smells from there were heavenly.

Timmy watched the fete from afar. Flora weighed heavily on his mind. He thought that she deserved someone better than him; of a superior station than he was. He knew that she wasn’t like that, it was just his doubts creeping in. He was like his father in that respect. Even though he was intelligent at school and getting good grades, he did suffer from mild anxiety. 

Flora was a stunning girl, he couldn’t deny that. With flowing golden hair and ocean blue eyes, she was a beauty. She could probably have any man she wanted but she was spending time with him. She was far too sweet to play him along. Her father took a shine to him, which was good news as the family was very cordial towards him, apart from the new Lady. She glared at him like a snake eyeing up her next meal. It made him feel very uncomfortable. Since the Midsummer festival, the two lovers had made phone calls a few times. Him telling Flora about life on the farm, what his parents were up to and any interesting events.

Flora was delighted that he had a little sister and noted that she would get on well with Clemmy and Celeste, as they were the same age. Timmy wasn’t sure as to whether or not she would be coming as he had a feeling that Lady Bairnes disapproved of their relationship. He knew that he had to be realistic. He could see his father coming towards him to see if he was alright. He couldn’t spend his life, fearing the worst. After the fete was over, he would call Flora a call just to see how she was and to hear her angelic voice again. 

Shelagh was feeling quite awkward indeed. The WI Chairman would escort around the fete and take her to the competitions when they started. She also pinned the judge rosette on Shelagh’s jacket and remarked how she would be excellent. Shelagh smiled bashly, wishing that the ground would swallow her up. Mrs Worthington was a lovely woman but she was slightly over bearing. Shelagh understood that her intentions were well placed. While going around the different stalls, Mrs Worthington was explaining to her the history of the fete and that her great grandmother was the first WI chairman of the village.

Shelagh was quite interested by this as Mrs Worthington was an incredible storyteller. She could see the passion in her eyes when describing the different events that had happened in the village. When probed about this, Mrs Worthington admitted that she used to be a history teacher at the local school before retiring. She often wondered about the history of the village so she had been spending most of her time at the local archives to uncover anything interesting.

The weather was perfect for the fete. There was no cold wind or heavy rain. It was sunny and a little chilly. The local cafe was doing takeaway coffees and drinks so that the locals would be warm and toasty inside. Shelagh glanced over and saw Angela being safe with Penny and her mother April. Knowing Angela, she would ask for a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. She was happy that she was safe. 

Mrs Worthington gently tapped Shelagh on the shoulder and told her that they should make their way to the Blooming Lovely Flower Show. The ladies arrived at the tent. Shelagh was stunned at the gorgeous floral displays.The theme was Springtime and they all were very high standard. She knew that it would be hard to pick a winner.

Eventually, she came across a sweet old dear, who made a lamb out of flowers. It was well presented, colourful and was the epitome of Spring. Mrs Worthington handed Shelagh the first place ribbon and gave it to the woman. Overwhelmed by the honour, the woman began to cry, prompting Shelagh to give her a hug. 

For the rest of the day, Shelagh got to know the locals more and their passion for doing the things they do. There was a gentleman who was born into a line of bakers and felt that he was doing his forefathers proud by upholding tradition. He gave Shelagh a slice of homemade bread with local butter. It tasted so wonderful and smelled so fresh. She bought a few loaves as they were that good.

As the fete drew to a close and the participants of the competition were packing their displays away, Shelagh came away with a good week’s worth of shopping. Timmy had to carry a few bags as she couldn’t manage it by herself. As predicted, she was a little merry from the Sparkling Bubbles contest. The homemade brandy and liqueurs were her weakness as she loved the flavours and bought a few bottles.

April approached Patrick to let him know that Angela would be staying the night with them as it was getting late. He understood as he had to get Shelagh home plus it would be nice for Angela to spend some time with someone her age as there weren’t many girls in the village who were. Timmy placed all the bags in the boot while Patrick got Shelagh into the car. 

Giggly as she was, she was happy that Patrick used his strong arms to get her inside. Patrick rolled his eyes while Timmy tried not to be sick. On the way, both men were relieved when she fell asleep. If Timmy had to listen to Shelagh’s not-so-subtle innuendos about his father one more time, he would chuck a bucket of cold water over her. 

Arriving at the farm, Timmy got the bags while Patrick carried Shelagh into the house. He struggled a little as he thought that Shelagh had gained a few pounds but he would never mention that to her. He asked Timmy to hold her for a minute until his arms regained feeling. Once Shelagh was in Patrick’s arms again, Timmy placed the bags in the kitchen for him to sort out in the morning. It was too late for him to call Flora now. He would do it first thing.

He got a real sense of community from the fete. People willing to help each other out, the ‘you scratch my back, i scratch yours’. In the city, there weren’t many people who would do that. If they did, they would want pay for it. It warmed Timmy’s heart to know that there were still good, kind hearted human beings in the world and they made the world a better place.


	10. Leaving It Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Patrick on the way to recovery, the family reflect on their time at the farm.

The spring sun bathed the farm in its glow. The cows chomping peacefully on the silage and hay. Patrick was walking down the line, patting the girls’ heads and telling them how he will miss them. Shelagh and Timmy were packing anything and everything in the car, making sure that they didn’t miss a box or a bag. April and Penny came to the farm to say their goodbyes to Angela and Shelagh. Already, Penny’s eyes were full of tears as she didn’t know whether she would see Angela again. The two girls hugged, never wanting to let each other go.

April gave Angela their home number so that they could keep in contact. Shelagh thanked April for all she had done in regards to looking after Angela when Patrick was going through a rough patch. She gave her a berry crumble as a way of thanks. The women hugged as well. Shelagh had found April’s support to be crucial over the last year. She rang her at daft hours, just for someone to talk to about her anxiety and fears.

Patrick was inside the house, looking over to make sure that nothing would be left behind. The last year has truly been the becoming of him. He felt so much better in himself and his life. He kept thinking over and over what his therapist had said and had put some of the practices in place. Now they were a part of his life. When he first came here, he had no idea how therapeutic farming would be. Instead of being left alone to his dark and disturbed thoughts, he had cows to bed and feed, the pigs to clean out, the eggs to collect from the chickens. He was always busy to have time to himself, which was a good thing.

The most satisfying thing that really got to him was when the animals bairns were born. Seeing new life coming into the world warmed his heart immensely. He was content that most of their meals contained the produce that they grew in the allotment. Thinking back on the people before him that lived in the house, Patrick knew that the foundations held many memories. Most of them good, most of them sad. A lot of family history was here too.

The Colonel rang him this morning, saying that he would make sure that the farm was properly looked after and that they were welcome to come back anytime. They would receive them with open arms. Patrick thanked him for his generosity. With every box being packed away, the house felt more and more empty. Timmy pleaded with his dad to stay so that he could be with Flora but Patrick reassured him that he will see her again.

Timmy was looking over the hills out to sea, reflecting on his time at the farm and his budding romance with Flora. He too enjoyed farming life and made him eager to buy local food as their produce tasted amazing. The peace and tranquility of it made him feel happy. The peace was disturbed by the sound of hooves running on the ground. He turned and saw Flora galloping towards him on her horse, Toffee; named because of her colouring. She stopped by where he was and dismounted her steed,

**“Flora?! What are you doing here?”**

**“I’ve come to see you off, silly. To wish you luck for the journey home.”**

**“You didn’t have to do that.”**

**“I wanted to. I do love you, Timmy.”**

**“And I love you too, Flora.”**

Timmy pulled Flora closer, his hands on her waist and her hand on his back. He looked deeply into her eyes, embedding the image into his memory so that he would always see them when he closed his eyes.

**“I will miss you so much, Flora.”**

**“I’ll miss you too, Timmy.”**

The two lovers met each other in the middle to kiss, making sure to savour the moment as they were unsure when they would next meet. Shelagh and Patrick looked upon the scene and smiled. Timmy was growing up and Flora was the girl he loved. It showed that, no matter your station in life, love conquers all.

Patrick went to get Timmy before the teen testosterone had him in full grip. Angela got into the back seat, waving vigorously at Penny and her mother. Timmy gave Flora a hug and a cheeky kiss on the lips before Shelagh ushered him into the car. The car roared into life and began to move away from the farm.

Both Timmy and Angela were waving through the back window, looking as their friends became smaller and smaller. The siblings smiled towards each other. It wouldn’t be forever. Even though she loved the country, Shelagh missed Poplar and the friends she made there. Perhaps when she and Patrick were of retiring age, they would go back to the farm to live out their retirement. But that wouldn’t be for a while yet.

Driving past the hills and houses within them, they soaked up the surroundings and the view of the sea, knowing that it would be a while before they would see it again. Timmy and Angela couldn’t wait to tell their friends at school about their adventures on the farm. It had changed their view on something and had developed them into more well rounded individuals.

The work on the farm had changed the family’s lives for the better. They had to deal with extreme weather, life being born, deaths, tb tests, machinery going wrong etc. They have had many ups and downs but they pushed through it as a family. Each of them discovered how resilient they have become and found out something new about themselves. They were proud to have experienced such a fantastic life and they were up for doing it all again.


End file.
